my version of winx club
by Pepermintpatty06
Summary: what if the Winx club and Roxy are sets of identical twins. what if Roxy was not the last earth fairy. what if the black circle were under a spell. what if the black circle has a little sister. bloom and Patricia are raised in Asgard. Winx club/marvel AU (under editing)
1. we're fairys

this is my frist fanfic. so if you see a mistake tell me so i can fix criticism is welcome nothing mean or rude please.

On Domino, 16 years ago, Queen Marion had a set of twins. They named their daughters Bloom and Patricia. Bloom has fiery red hair and cyan eyes Patricia looked the same as Bloom but has more green in her eyes. On the day Domino was attacked, Daphne sent her little sisters to earth. They grew up together in Gardenia with Mick and Venessa as their adoptive parents. They don't know they are adopted.

Bloom and I are in the park, with Bloom's rabbit Kiko, when I heard what sounded like fighting. I go over to Bloom and get her to help me see what was happening. We get there and see two blond girls and a guy fighting them. Bloom and I both yelled 'leave them alone' at the same time. They turn and look at us, and some of the things that were with the attacker attacked us. Bloom put her hands up, and a shield came up around us. I went and helped the others up when I helped one of them up our arms started to glow.

' What was that?' I ask as confused as she was. After we scared the attackers off, we introduced our selves. 'I'm Patricia, and this is my twin, Bloom.' I said as we were walking home.

I'm Stella, and this is my twin, Autumn' Stella said.

'So Autumn do you know what was with both of our arms glowing. ' I ask curiously.

'I have only seen that happen one other time. It was when I first met my parabatai Dana. That would mean you are our parabatai also. Can you pull up your right sleeve?'Autumn and I did, and she recited the parabatai ceremony.

'Cool, why does it itch it never has before.' I ask itching my arm like crazy.

'That is how the parabatai bond sends emotions from one person and back, but I have never heard of it going three ways before.' Autumn said.

'Oh, ok?' I said, confused at what she means by it went in three ways. We get home and say that they can stay for a little while, but they said they both have to go to Alfea. 'Whats Alfea?' I ask curiously.

'Alfea is the college.' Stella said, and turns our crayons into a giant one and back. Stella tells us that we are fairies and tells Bloom to do what she did, but nothing happened.

Stella pulls out a card and lets it fall to the floor. When it landed, it turned into a portal to Alfea. 'Follow us.' Autumn said as she walks on the card and vanishes. I am the next to step on the portal, then Stella, and finally, Bloom. When everyone is there, Autumn and Stella pointed to a castle 'that's Alfea.'.

We exited the portal in our room and decided we should go to Alfea to learn to use our magic. There was a roar outside, and we ran down the stairs and saw the ogre and a troll! Bloom and I get his attention off our parents and run outdoors where they follow us. 'Don't worry,' Stella said, between spells ' i called for backup.'. A ship appeared overhead, and they cough the troll, but the ogre got away.

'I'm Brandon.' said the blond, kindly.

'I'm Sky.' the brunette said, sweetly to Stella.

'I'm Timmy.' the reddish brown-haired boy, said smartly.

'That's riven.' Brandon said, pointing at the last person.' we're the specialists.' Brandon said.

'Stella!' Stella said happily.

'Autumn.' Autumn said.

'I'm Patricia' I said, I turn and look at Bloom, and she nods;' And this is Bloom.' I said, seeing Brandon checking out Bloom. I tell her, and she blushes essentially, and I giggle. Then, the specialists see our faces, and find our only difference, is the green in my eyes.

'Are you two twins?' Brandon asked.

'No, I have never seen her in my life.' I say without missing a beat, 'what else would we be' earning a high five form Autumn. Everyone but Brandon is laugh at what I said. They waved before they got on the ship with the troll.

'Mom, dad we are going to go to Alfea, the collage for fairies' I said, and Bloom nodded in agreement.

'Ok, but before you go, we have something important to tell you' dad said, and mom sighed sadly.' We are not your parents; Mick found you two in a burning building; There was a bubble around you two protecting you guys from the fire.' Mick said

'Are Patricia and Bloom are real names?' Bloom asked because I was crying: They nodded yes.

We nodded sadly, and I had calmed down; and said 'I will still visit on holidays.'. Bloom nodded in agreement with me, and we turned to leave. The tear paths had vanished by the time we got there.

We go to Alfea, and I get separated from the group. I found the headmistress 'Excuse me do you know where my sister Bloom is?' I asked

'No I don't, what's your name, and whats does your sister look like, I am Miss Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea.' Miss Faraonda said kindly.

'I'm Patricia, and Bloom is my identical twin, but she doesn't have green in her eyes.' I said. I turned around, ' I see her!' I yelled and ran off in her direction. Miss Faragonda walked behind me. 'Bloom' I yelled a few feet away trying to get her heard me and looked at me.

Miss Fragonda came up to the teacher and said 'This is Boom and Patricia, King Oritel and Queen Marion's daughters.

S

'Are you sure miss Faragonda?' the teacher asked, surprised.

'I am positive Griselda.' Miss Faragond said matter of factly.

'Um, excuse me but did you say you know who are real parents?' Bloom said.

'What, you mean King Oritel and Queen Marion, the royal family of Domino?'

Stella said, shocked.


	2. seeing clearly

'Wait, that would mean Bloom and I are Princesses.' I say surprised; Bloom looks at me in shock. 'What is domino, and why were we sent to Earth?' I ask nervously.

'Domino was the most beautiful planet in the magical dimension its beauty rivaled that of Linphea.' Miss Faragonda said as if she was there.

'Why did you say was?' I asked nervously.

'The ancestral witch's ruined the planet looking for the dragon flame.' Griselda said grimly.

'But the crowed Princess Daphne sent the holders of the dragon flame to earth.' Miss Faragonda said.

'What do you mean by holders?' Bloom asked curiously.

'I mean you Bloom hold most of the dragon flame and Patricia obtains some of the dragon flames power.' Miss faragonda said.

'Um, I mean no disrespect and all but can we go to our rooms and set bags down.' I ask.

'Indeed, let's get this day started' Miss Faragonda said.'oh Bloom and Patricia, you are roommates in the same dorm as Stella and Autumn.' Miss Faragonda said and started her speech to the student. Stella was capable to remark what she said before she did.

'Is she telepathic?' I ask Autumn curiously.

'No, Miss Faragonda gives the same speech, every year.' Autumn said. I share a room with ava we are putting our stuff up. When we hear a shriek, I go into Blooms room to discover a talking plant.

Then two girls come over, 'Sorry, I just got here; my name is Flora, and this is my twin, Ava.' said Flora, and knocked the plant off the table while talking.

'My name is Bloom, and this is my twin, Patricia.' Bloom says.

'Ava I'm your roommate Patricia.' I say, and she nods. Bloom and I walk out into the comen room. Where I run into a girl with purple 'oh sorry' I said shyly.

'I am Techna, and this is my identical twin Melinda.' Techna said robot-like.

'I'm Musa, and this is my twin, Maddy' Musa said. 'Oh Stella before you blow anything up let us know.' Musa said, and we all laugh.

'We have the day off, why don't we go out to eat.' Stella suggested, and we all agree,

Bloom is trying to call Mick and Vanessa, to tell them we made it. 'Why is my phone not working?' Bloom complains. 'See, I'm pushing the numbers correctly, but nothing happens.' Bloom says.

'Let me see it; I am good whit technology.' Techna says, then laughs. 'This is in the stone age' Techna says.

'But it's the most recent version.' Bloom says.

'On earth maybe' Stella whispers to Bloom.

'Sorry, I should not have laughed at that.' Techna said, then changed her phone into the latest version in Magix and then pointed Bloom in the direction of the phone booth and I go with her. Bloom talks to Mick and Vanessa.

When I see the ogre that attacked us; I follow him. He is spying on our friends; then he moves to an ally; I follow him there. Bloom is back at the table by now.

Autumn pov

When Bloom got back to the table and Patricia wasn't with her I got nervous then a cold sensation came from the parabatai rune. 'Guys Patricia's in trouble!' I yell.

'What!' everyone yelled at me. Stella teleported us to her, and we found her in a block of ice; Icy was scratching the ice. The Trix looked at us and smiled evilly. We all transformed, but Bloom, who was at the meeting place, so she didn't get hurt. Icy is charging up an attack, but Stella teleports us to bloom who was way too nervous.

Pattys pov

She started to warm me up said 'you know for a growing up on earth you did well.'.

'Did you see the burn mark on of their cheeks' I asked, and they nodded. 'They made me mad, and my fist started to glow, and I punched the one in front of me.' we all laugh at this.

we go back to alfea and get caught sneaking back in the teachers let us go. 'Miss Faragonda, can I tell you something?' I ask nervously.

'What is it Patricia.' she said, kindly.

'Um, you said the crowd Princess is Daphne, and she is are sister right.' I ask.

'Yes, she is.' she said to try to figure out what I was saying.

'well, I keep seeing and hearing her in my dreams and sometimes during the day.' I ask she understands what I am asking.

'It means she is still alive and trying to send a message.' she said with a smile on her face. 'ow go to bed classes start tomorrow' she said.

In one of our classes, were are learning to change our hair color. Bloom is trying her best but doesn't get it. I can feel the magic flowing throw my hair when I open my eyes, my hair is a dark red color, 'holy cow' i yell, and everyone turns, and looks at me. Bloom, starts to laugh, 'now, I know... what color... not to... do... ' she says.

After our classes are over Stella, Autumn, Bloom, Flora and I are in Bloom and Flora's room to help Bloom practice magic. I space out for like 10 minutes, when I come to blooms bangs, are standing on end, and I burst out laughing. That startled the other because I have been like a statue for the whole conversation. 'Why are you guys here at Alfea.' Bloom ask us.

'To be a powerful fairy,' Stella said, then add 'and to help people.'.

'I'm here to stick with my family.' Autumn said

'I am mostly here to learn.' Flora said shyly.

'Nerd' Stella yells and hits Flora with a pillow.

We all start laughing at this and 'see you all know why you are hear.' Bloom said sadly.

'I'm here because we are a package deal and Mick and Vanessa would not let her leave the house alone.' I said, making everyone laugh. We hear a cat cry I look at Bloom and the other; then we go to my room there is a cat on my bed.

'Midnight Magic, how did you get here!' Bloom and I both exclaim.

I start to rub my temples, and then my head snaps up, to look at my cat. I hear 'hello Patricia, ask Flora to do a reveal true nature spell.' a feline voice said.

'Did... did you guys hear that?' I asked everyone, looked at me like I was crazy.

'No, are you ok' Flora asked.

'Flora, can you do a reveal true nature spell?' I ask, shaking my head.

'Yes, why?' Flora asked, confused.

'Just please do it, Flora.' I say.

'Ok, here it goes' flora said the spell and a green light swept my room. My vision blurred so I sat on my bed when my vision returned I look up at the other who come over, to see if I was ok. When we made eye contact, their jaws dropped. 'What is there something on my face' I ask. Stella holds up a mirror, and I look at my reflection and saw my pupils turned to slits like cat eyes. 'Omg,' I say as I look at midnight magic, who had wings like a dragon. 'midnight magic you're a dritten!'( a dritten is a kitten with dragon wings and breathes fire)


	3. big suprise

'Why does your cat have wings, Patricia?' Autumn asks while moving back a little.

'My cat as you so nicely called her is a dritten a cat with dragon wings and can breathe fire.' I said a little offended by her moving back so fast. 'Are pets allowed at Alfea?' I ask hopefull.

'Yes, Alfea allows pets.' Flora said

'Ok, I tomorrow will ask Miss Faragonda if she knows anything more than what I told you guys about dritten.' I said, hoping she knows something about dritten's.

Bloom and I overslept so Flora woke us up and we're late to breakfast. 'There you guys are what took you guys so long. Stella asked.

'We overslept.' Bloom said as we joined them at the table.

'watch out for MIss Griselda I don't think she is a nice person.' Techna said.

'Attention, your headmistress has an announcement.' Miss Griselda said, Miss Faragonda nodded.

'Tonight is the annual gale in honor of our new students of Alfea, college for fairies, and Red Fountain, college for heroics. Will be held here in our castle to preform the welcome gift exchange ceremony. all of you will change this ordinary hall into a festive ballroom, so today's classes are canceled make us proud.' Miss Faragonda said. The room lit up with buzz about the guys from Red Fountain.

'Miss Faragonda do you know anything about dritten's? I asked after breakfast.

'Not really, but you can go to the library and search.' Miss Faragoonda said. I went back to the others, planning to go to the library later.

'What do we have to do for the party?' Bloom asked.

'Get Dressed and have fun.' Stella said enthusiastically.

'I'll provide the decorations.' Flora said and flicked her wrist and roses appeared on the pillars.

'I will play music. What dance doesn't have music.' Musa said.

'And I'll worry about what to wear.' Stella said

'Do I have to come?' I ask

'You never come.' Bloom complained.

'Oh, in that case, she has to come.' Autumn says.

'Then I will need something to wear.' I say. Stella squeal at the thought of shopping. We spend hours looking for the perfect dresses, but they cost too much. The others return to the school, and Bloom and I look for our dresses. We find a dress we like and is affordable.

We get back to alfea and go to Bloom's room. Bloom starts to look for scissors to cut the dress the way she wants. I hear muffled voices and look out the window and saw the Red Fountain students. I go to look for scissors in my room, and Bloom looks in the supply closet.

blooms pov

I get to where I assumed the supply closet is. I went into the room; hear three familiar voices. I run out, as I see a flashlight, and then I realize its the Trix. They walk around the halls till they find a chest with the red fountain code of arms symbol, and change the gifts from butterflies to snake rat eggs that will open at the touch of a fairy. Darcy does a spell that reviles where Stella's ring is.

I go into the party, but I run into someone, and the turnaround and look at me. 'Bloom?' Brandon ask.

'Sorry, Brandon.' I said as I run to my friends. 'Girls the Trix are here, and they changed the eggs to snake rat eggs. They are using the snake rat eggs as a distraction to get your ring, Stella.'

'We can let them hand the eggs out.' Musa says.

'Too late.' Flora says. We changed the gifts back to normal.

Sky gives Stella one of the gifts. 'Flora are you thinking what I'm thinking.' Musa said, taking Stella's egg and handing it to Flora.

Flora smiled and held her hand over the egg; 'Go, Bloom, you're late.' Flora said.

Patty's pov

By the time Bloom got back, I had already prepared both of our dresses. Bloom and I are heading to the party when Stella's jewelry chest floats by us. We chase after Stella's jewelry then the chest lands in the middle of the courtyard, but Stella's ring flies up. Bloom goes after it with me right behind her, and we catch the ring. 'Where do you think your going little fairies.' Icy says.

Flora's pov

'Oh, no girls Patty and Bloom are in trouble.' Flora said.

'Girls join the party, and Musa will play something for us.' Miss Faragonda says.

Patty's pov

'There's no one coming to save you.' Icy says coldly. Icy makes a sheet of ice under our feet, and we jump out of the way. Darcy gets mad and splits the ground open; Stormy creates a tornado, and that sent us over the edge. 'Do I get to finish them off?' Icy asks.

Bloom and I believe that we are fairies and we earn wing. we land, and 'Now we are evenly matched.' Bloom says.

'You think cus you have a new outfit you can beat us.' Icy said.

'Sis show them who you are, and call midnight.' Bloom says to me.

"Ok.' I said grinning at them, like a cat that ate a canary. I spread my wings, which had retracted when I landed. I let out a sharp whistle to call my cat, Midnight lands and Icy look a little nervous. We lost the ring we tell the girls, and they laugh and say the ring is in a safe place.

We enter the room, and everyone is looking at us. 'Is something wrong.' Bloom asks Flora.

'No, you two look great.' Flora says.

Brandon comes over and asks Bloom to dance, and she accepted. While they dance, I go over to Maddy, Autumn, Ava, and Melinda we talk during the whole thing.

At cloud tower

'Is the ring in here I can hear something.' Icy says while shaking an egg. It hatches, and its a duck that thinks Icy is its mommy, she is horrified.

**patricia's trasnformation looks like blooms but is pink and has gold out line. Her wings are pink and gold angel wing. she has a cat tail, cat eyes and cat ears on top of her head.**


	4. NOT AN UPDATE

_A/N_

**sorry for not updating in a while. The school has been keeping me busy. will try to**** update weekly if not ill try to update with multiple pages****. again I am sorry for not updating and this story ****will be under editing I have a different way**** I m going.**** here is what is not changing **

**the spell on the wizards of the black circle **

**all the twin will remain twins and will have a transformation all their own **

parabatai are - Patricia/Autumn/Dana - Maddy/Hailey - Malinda/ava

still, go to Magix

and some other stuff

if you read these congrats ill update as soon as possible and this will be a series this is to show I still care


End file.
